<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of the answers, i’ve found in your eyes by Ephemeral_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934646">all of the answers, i’ve found in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_A/pseuds/Ephemeral_A'>Ephemeral_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_A/pseuds/Ephemeral_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough ride with his career. The training, matches, fame— sometimes, the huge want to drop everything and run away gnaws at his already crumbling state. But regret is nowhere near his plate. That’s why he felt relieved when EJP’s coach decided to give them a week break from everything, and the first thing he thought of was the comfort of a certain onigiri shop owner.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶<br/>𝘐 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of the answers, i’ve found in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵<br/>
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘺𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘰𝘯<br/>
𝘔𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slanted eyes kept pacing back and forth from the flitting scenery through the half-closed window, fingers drumming at the expanse of his thigh as he heaved yet another sigh. </p>
<p>‘Just a few more hours,’ Suna thought to himself, glancing at the screen of his nearly dead phone. At times like this, he should listen to Osamu’s advice on listing things he need before leaving. He turned to his side, leaning the weight of his upper body against the reclining seat.</p>
<p>It's been a rough ride with his career. The training, matches, fame— sometimes, the huge want to drop everything and run away gnaws at his already crumbling state. But regret is nowhere near his plate. That’s why he felt relieved when EJP’s coach decided to give them a week break from everything, and the first thing he thought of was the comfort of a certain onigiri shop owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶<br/>
𝘐 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are nights, when Suna would lay at his hotel room, thoughts running wild to how things would turn out between them. None of them were pleasant. It would often start with, ‘would he get tired of our set-up?’ and end with, ‘maybe I should let him go while it’s still early.’ </p>
<p>But Osamu— he remembered that one night, where EJP lost a match against the Jackals, Suna was in his worst state and out of the blue took it out on his partner. When he realized how things turned out, the dread in his gut made him nauseous. Anxiety kicked in and he thought it’s over between them.</p>
<p>Osamu proved him wrong though when the older male called, asked Suna to open his camera in the gentlest tone. He came to a view of Osamu working late in his kitchen, grey hues pooling with neither pity nor disappointment, just simply adoration and warmth. The first thing he asked was if Suna has eaten anything for dinner, and the brunette nearly cried when he shook his head no. It wasn’t long for the other Miya to kick on his hotel room, take-out in hand before spouting how ‘Samu’s gonna pay him twice for bothering the latter in their after-party celebration.’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘴<br/>
𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴<br/>
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳<br/>
𝘔𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he heard the announcement for his stop, Suna hurriedly took his belongings and bolted out the train doors. ‘Just a few more minutes,’ He huffed, hiring a cab on the way to their shared home as he fiddled with his phone. Dread kicked in once more when he found out that Osamu didn’t respond to any of his messages, impatiently glancing out the window to see the familiar neighborhood. </p>
<p>With a mutter of thanks, Suna dragged his weary body at the doorstep. He was hesitating. Should he knock? Call Osamu’s name out? Before he could reach for the doorknob, it twisted for a bit and on the other side revealed the person he wanted to see most.</p>
<p>“Samu,” He called out, dropping his bag as he closed the distance between them. </p>
<p>“Welcome home, Rin.”</p>
<p>His arms tightened around the latter’s waist, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he closed his eyes. With a ghost of his lips against the juncture of Osamu’s neck and shoulder, Suna pulled away to reward his lover a smile.</p>
<p>“Came home just in time. Happy anniversary, ‘Samu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘚𝘰 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do listen to this song while reading the fic! <br/>Ride Home by Ben&amp;Ben</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/track/1fXHTDYsJiFOjVWITaFp1j?si=531Qa-zrReOkiA2ySQsEKw&amp;context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DWT3P4sxYhgMi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>